<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это того стоило by Rikemika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086943">Это того стоило</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika'>Rikemika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel/Demon Relationship, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikemika/pseuds/Rikemika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лондон 1941.<br/>Кроули спасает Азирафаэля от нацистов и предлагает подкинуть домой. А что было после? Так ли легко демону далась прогулка по святой земле?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это того стоило</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо всем, кто прочтёт, я буду рада вашим отзывам ♥<br/>Посвящение: Ленте твиттера и Чайному Братству :D ♥</p><p>Фанфик написан под влиянием нахлынувших чувств от одного фанарта, который, к сожалению, удалил автор, но вот его профиль: https://twitter.com/mangryang1125/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Над Лондоном ещё звучали сирены воздушной тревоги и были слышны взрывы где-то в отдалении.<br/>
Кроули благоразумно припарковал свой автомобиль на должном расстоянии от церкви. Он деловито шёл впереди, пока Азирафаэль высматривал куда поставить ногу, чтобы не поскользнуться на обломках.</p><p>— Карета подана, — отсалютовал демон, заползая на водительское сиденье.</p><p>— Кроули, это ведь не карета, — он замер в растерянности.</p><p>— Ангел, это выражение такое, давай, садись.</p><p>Азирафаэль пожал плечами и сел на переднее сиденье.<br/>
Ехали в молчании. Не то чтобы им нечего было друг другу сказать, но Кроули выглядел удивительно сосредоточенным, а Азирафаэль прижимал к себе сумку с книгами и медленно переваривал всё произошедшее. По секундам восстанавливая всё, что чувствовал за последние полчаса, переживая это заново, но теперь уже с осознанием.<br/>
Они не виделись с Кроули с тех пор, как в моде были цилиндры и бакенбарды, прошло очень много времени. И только когда он увидел в плохо освещённой церкви силуэт в тёмных очках, услышал этот знакомый голос, ангел понял, насколько сильно соскучился. На несколько секунд Азирафаэль буквально обомлел, не зная что сказать. Он совершенно не понимал, зачем здесь Кроули, но был ужасно рад его видеть. Даже когда заподозрил, что это его рук дело, он не мог подавить в себе эту радость.<br/>
Азирафаэль несомненно точно уловил смену своих чувств от глубокого отчаяния, когда понял, что книги пропали, к неожиданному облегчению, удивлению и к тому чувству, которое он не перепутал бы ни с чем другим. В этот момент в его голову с невероятной ясностью пришло осознание, что Кроули откуда-то узнал, что он попадётся в эту ловушку, а это значит, что он не терял ангела из виду за эти годы. И он не просто знал, Кроули перенаправил самолёты с бомбами ради него, а чтобы вытащить с линии огня, лично явился на святую землю!</p><p>— Ох, боже правый! — осознал Азирафаэль.</p><p>— М? — Кроули повернулся, отвлекаясь от вождения.</p><p>— Ах, нет, ничего, — Азирафаэль понял, что сказал это вслух слишком поздно. — Мне на мгновение почудилось, что я забыл выключить чайник, выходя из дома. Всё хорошо.</p><p>Кроули равнодушно пожал плечами и вернулся к дороге.<br/>
Ангел украдкой посмотрел на него. Всё такой же расслабленный, как обычно, но совсем не держит ноги на педалях. В любое другое время, Азирафаэль скорее всего не придал бы этому значения, но не сейчас, когда знал, что хождение по святой земле не могло пройти для демона даром. И этот демон сделал это ради него. Совершенно ничего не прося взамен. Даже несмотря на то, как они расстались в последний раз. И ангел снова ощутил это чувство, теплом и электричеством разливающееся по телу до самых кончиков своих не расправленных крыльев. Азирафаэль всегда знал, что не может дать этому пробудиться, ведь они ангел и демон. Но всё было тщетно. Он совершенно бесповоротно любил Кроули. Уже давно, но сейчас осознавал это с небывалой силой и ясностью. Если бы рядом сидел не демон, а ещё один ангел, он непременно почувствовал бы эту мощную ауру любви, выдававшую его с головой. Ящик Пандоры был открыт и пути назад не было.</p><p>— Ангел?</p><p>— Да?</p><p>— Приехали, говорю. Тебя точно взрывом не оглушило?</p><p>— А, ох, нет, конечно, задумался. Спасибо, Кроули, — он дружелюбно улыбнулся. — Зайдёшь?</p><p>Кроули нахмурился и уже собирался дать ответ, совершенно точно отрицательный, судя по его виду, но Азирафаэль был проворнее.</p><p>— Я настаиваю, — мягко, но уверенно сказал он и улыбнулся так, будто сейчас засияет изнутри. — У меня есть великолепное вино, тебе точно понравится.</p><p>Кроули ещё немного покривил лицо, но вздохнул и вышел из машины вслед за ангелом. Азирафаэль учтиво открыл перед ним двери, а сам внимательно наблюдал за походкой. Определённо. Хоть Кроули и показывал всем своим видом, что ничего не случилось, эта маленькая прогулка ему чего-то да стоила. Поэтому чуть позднее Азирафаэль вернулся из подсобного помещения с бокалами и бутылкой вина в одной руке и аптечкой в другой.<br/>
Кроули удивлённо уставился на аптечку.</p><p>— Ты же сказал, что тебя не задело, — спросил он, пытаясь не вставая рассмотреть товарища с разных сторон.</p><p>— Меня и не задело, — с улыбкой сказал ангел и передал полный бокал вина Кроули.</p><p>— Тогда за… — хотел спросить он, когда осознание наконец настигло его. — Нет. Нет, нет, нет. </p><p>Но Азирафаэль уже опустился перед ним на одно колено, ставя аптечку рядом.</p><p>— Ангел, нет, даже не думай, — демон снял шляпу, пытаясь ей защититься будто щитом.</p><p>— Просто посиди спокойно, Кроули.</p><p>Азирафаэль говорил мягко, но с такой внутренней твёрдостью, что сразу было понятно: перечить смысла не имеет. Кроули пришлось просто смириться с мыслью, что его раскрыли. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы этот поступок выглядел куда более значимым, чем ему хотелось показать. Но он чуть не прикусил себе язык, зашипев, когда ангел начал снимать с него обувь.</p><p>— Прости, дорогой.</p><p>Азирафаэль как можно мягче снял оба ботинка и осмотрел ноги Кроули. Всё было не так страшно, как он успел себе представить, но тоже весьма неприятно. Хуже всего было то, что Азирафаэль совсем не мог вылечить эти ожоги своей благодатью. Только лишь уменьшить урон, нанесённый освящённой землёй и совершить маленькое чудо, убрав боль.<br/>
Кроули неуютно поёжился в кресле, чуть меняя позу, чтобы было удобнее. Руки ангела осторожно проходились по всем ожогам, даря нежное тепло и мурашки, разбегающиеся из-под кончиков пальцев. Но самое главное, они избавляли от боли. Кроули пытался не распластаться по креслу от удовольствия слишком уж явно.</p><p>— Я не могу исцелить тебя до конца, — с сожалением сказал Азирафаэль. — Но вот это поможет! </p><p>Он достал из аптечки мазь и бинты, а Кроули приподнял очки, всматриваясь в тюбик.</p><p>— Это ещё что такое?</p><p>— Мазь от ожогов, люди придумали. Здорово, правда? — ангел светился энтузиазмом, откручивая крышечку.</p><p>— Ты думаешь, мне это поможет?</p><p>— Твоё тело человеческое, — с уверенностью кивнул Азирафаэль, а потом задумался и добавил с лёгким сомнением: — Ну, по крайней мере, это не сделает тебе хуже.</p><p>Кроули поджал губу, рассудив точно так же и откинулся назад на спинку кресла.</p><p>— Ты не должен был, — сказал он, когда ангел начал бинтовать вторую ногу, поставив первую на своё колено.</p><p>— Да, сунуться к нацистам действительно было сомнительной идеей, — признал Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Я не про это, — тихо ответил Кроули, перебирая пальцами края шляпы.</p><p>Азирафаэль поднял на него взгляд и сразу же понял, о чём речь. Кроули был смущён. Это было видно даже несмотря на очки.</p><p>— Ты тоже, — парировал ангел. — Сунуться в самое пекло, на святую землю, чтобы спасти меня из неприятностей. Кроули, я очень тебе благодарен и хотел сделать хотя бы это.</p><p>— Заткнись, — вновь повторил Кроули, хотя в этот раз вышло не так наигранно и куда более смущённо.</p><p>Быть может потому, что ангел держал его ногу в своих руках и совершенно очаровательно улыбался, глядя ему в глаза. Или потому что они наконец разговаривали спустя столько времени. Кроули не хотелось копаться в причинах. Он просто хотел проводить время со своим ангелом. И сейчас у них впереди был дивный вечер с бутылкой действительно вкусного вина.<br/>
Пара ожогов этого определённо стоили.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>